Caught in the Moment
by FaithfulWhispers
Summary: A month had passed since the turtles fought for New York City. Donnie had spent most of his time repairing things, and analyzing the mind control serum. However, he hadn't seen April during that time, but what happens after a surprise visit? Perhaps Donnie will finally get lucky.


**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I felt like writing another oneshot, so this little piece was created as a result. Whenever there's a hiatus in the show, I tend to want to write scenarios to keep myself occupied. **

**On another note, I want to thank Andrea O' Down for looking this over and helping me edit. She's seriously amazing, and I really can't thank her enough. I also want to give a shout out to Lexifer for being an awesome friend as well ^.^ Well, happy reading!**

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Donnie was sitting at his desk. His fingers moved gracefully as he used a dropper to place a little bit of a clear liquid into a beaker. A concentrated smile settled on his face, but his goggles obscured his eyes. After delicately placing enough of the solution into the mixture, he sighed as he pulled off the goggles.

His reddish-brown eyes shimmered with delight.

Stretching out his arms, he locked his fingers together and felt all his muscles unwind. All tension seeped away, and he inhaled deeply. When he looked at the time, he realized he had spent the night away working, but since things have been rather calm, he felt fine.

However, his stomach growled, and in response he hoisted himself to his feet. Mikey should be up to make breakfast soon, but Donnie decided to making himself coffee at the very least.

He gave the solution one last glance, before deciding that it'll need to sit for a couple of days. And without another second to delay, he shut off the light and exited the lab. As he stepped further out towards the center of the lair, the scent of strawberries drifted to his nose. The aroma caused his mouth to water. The scent was a clear sign that his brother was up and about, but he was shocked by the fact that they even had fruit in the kitchen.

But,he decided it was no longer relevant and took eager steps to the kitchen. With each step, the sound of a sweet familiar voice grew louder. His heart skipped a beat and he felt excitement well up inside of him.

Standing in the kitchen next to his younger brother was April. A large toothy grin spread across his face at the sight of her. He hadn't seen her in close to a month, and each day he had missed her, but had understood there was a lot going on.

She was as beautiful as ever in his eyes, which made a soft sigh pass his lips. It had been a long time since he had last seen her. Pure

His eyes quickly darted to all the assorted groceries in the kitchen. She had delivered a bounty of food to his family, which made a wave of relief crash into him. No more eating gross food, he thought to himself.

"Hey, April!" he greeted her in a warm tone.

April quickly whipped her head around to get a good look at him. Her blue eyes shone and a small smile bursted onto her face. Then beckoning him over, she replied "Hey, Don."

His heart practically skipped a beat, as he moved over to her. With small steps, he shifted past his brother. She was in the middle of making some coffee and the rich scent of coffee beans enticed him.

"Hey D, do ya want some pancakes? I used strawberries!" his brother asked eagerly as he did a little dance with the pan in hand.

"Yeah, I could use a bite. Also, I'm really craving some coffee right now."

April leaned to the side and handed him a steaming mug. As he reached for it, his hand lightly brushed against hers A pink hue settled in his cheeks, he wasn't quite sure what it was, but he felt so excited while the heat rushed further into his cheeks.

He flicked his eyes to a different direction as he tenderly took a sip of the coffee. Its rich, yet bitter taste filled his stomach with a comforting warmth.

Energy seeped into him. The coffee would be enough to get him through the day. Swishing the dark liquid around in a circular motion, he glanced over his shoulder at his brother.

Mikey stacked one last pancake onto the plate before handing it over to Donnie. "Here bro, I gotta make April's next."

Donnie felt his stomach churn the liquid as he glanced at his breakfast. A lump formed in his throat. The idea of him getting fed first when she was the one who had brought the food didn't sit well with him, so he turned towards her.

"Here April, I'll wait for the next batch," he offered in a low tone as he held out the plate to her

April eyed the food that he offered her. "Are you sure? I can wait and I'm sure you're hungry."

Shaking his head, he gave her a reassuring expression. "I'm fine, I can wait."

"Thanks."

She took the plate from his hands and settled down at the table. The dim lighting shone down on her, causing her hair to glow like fire. Her hands picked up her utensils delicately, and he watched her dainty fingers work with them. Normally, he could control his eyes, but this time, there was a different feeling residing in him. Even Mikey noticed he was staring and jabbed his bro while giving him a playful wink.

Embarrassment rose up and he bit his lower lip. He had told himself he wouldn't be such a creeper around her anymore, but he couldn't help it this time. Shifting his weight, he waited for his food in silence.

"Here, now Leo and Raph should be up any moment."

Donnie quickly grabbed the plate and settled down next to April. She had only finished her first pancake, and he had noticed a frown had settled on her face. He tore the pancake with his fork as he thought of what to say.

"So...how's everything?" he asked, trying to keep his voice casual.

She blew out some air, causing her bangs to flick upwards. "It's alright, I suppose. Things with the soup kitchen have been decent,and the city is starting to shape up. I'm just a little stressed..." She paused for a moment as she took a bite of the fluffy breakfast. "It's just that lately, I haven't had any downtime or any time to just...chill. Ya' know?"

He set down his fork quietly and leaned closer to her. "I completely understand. If you want, you're more than welcome to chill with me in my lab today." Donnie tilted his head to the side and gave her a comforting look.

Suddenly, what he had just done, clicked in his mind. Had he really just asked her to hang with him in such a natural way? Anxiety grew within him in a split second and every fiber within him tensed up.

However, she took another bite and dipped her head. "Oh man, that would be great. You have no idea. When I'm at home, Dad is smothering me constantly. I love him, but I just need a break for a day."

Happiness spilled into his being and a mental image of him doing laps around the kitchen played in his mind. With a slight laugh, he nodded as he picked up his fork again. In a fluid motion, he brought the piece of pancake to his mouth, savoring the sweet fruity taste.

* * *

Before Raph and Leo could even come to the kitchen, Donnie and April had finished their food and placed their plates in the sink. He wanted to be alone with her, and since he already offered to spend the day with her, he led the way to his lab. Each of their steps echoed through the lair in sync.

As he eased the lab door open, he struggled to contain his composure. Sure, it had only been a month, but this month had felt like a decade to him. So many things had happened that had indeed brought them a lot closer. Whenever he couldn't see her, he would feel a tad empty inside. His feelings were much stronger now than they had ever been.

After they had stepped inside the room, the door creaked shut behind them. He turned to face her and saw the shocked look on her face.

"Wow, it's different from what I remember," she whispered.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Yeah, the lab was completely trashed when we got back. It took me a couple of weeks to fix it and I figured that I would optimize the use of space."

His eyes trailed the lab. His tools were organized on shelves that he had put together along the side wall and there was a long table adjacent to it. Scraps of metals and other bits were scattered across its surface. The wall across from them held his computer and his research space with all of his science equipment next to it.

There was more space in the center where he could place large objects if he needed to while he worked on them. Even if the destruction of his lab had hurt, an opportunity had arisen from it. With a sigh he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, feel free to make yourself comfortable."

She gripped his hand and turned towards him. "Thanks, Donnie," she said with an appreciative smile.

April let go and turned towards the desk. Donnie saw that her eyes locked onto the murky red solution next to the batch of retromutagen he had been working on earlier.

Lifting a finger, she pointed at the vial and gave a puzzled expression. "What is that? A new type of retromutagen? It's kind of...dark."

Dread seeped into his stomach and he shook his head wearily. "I'm afraid not. It's something Shredder cooked up and for now, it's best to stay away from it. In fact, I'm not completely sure how it works." He sighed and looked away. "All I know is what it does."

"And what does it do?"

A serious frown settled on his face and his eyes shone with concern. "It's a mind control serum."

A gasp escaped from her and she eyed it with horror.

_Great Donnie, she wanted to relax and you aren't making things better. _

In the back of his mind he started kicking himself, but he knew exactly what to do. With a swift motion of his hand, he grabbed her hand and stroked it with his fingers. "Look, it's alright, April. We sabotaged his plans and he won't be able to make more anytime soon, maybe never."

In response, her shocked expression slowly softened. She eyed the serum, but she trusted Donnie, and had faith in him. Her blue eyes shifted to gaze up at him, and he could feel his heart pound harder in his chest. But he managed to keep his cool.

"So, do you wanna see the things I've been working on?" he asked, deciding to change the subject. "Sure."

With their hands still locked, he led her over to the workbench. "Well, I've been mainly working on repairs for things around the lair, but I came up with a few new gadgets."

Using her free hand, she cupped her chin and eyed each thing on the table with interest. Some of the items looked simple, such as a grappling hook and a new batch of smoke bombs. Finally, her eyes rested onto the radio on the end.

Don noticed right away and released her hand. "Do you want to listen to some music? I fixed it the other day," he asked in a lighthearted tone.

"Sure, but I think the radio stations in the city are still down," she replied as she folded her arms.

A cheeky smile filled his face while he reached his hand out and began to turn the knobs. "Not a problem. The radio can pick up signals via satellite, so I can get stations even from the outer edge of the state."

As soon as he had finished explaining, he switched to a station that had started a song. He instantly recognized the upbeat tune and glanced behind him. April's eyes lit up at the song.

"I haven't been able to listen to good music in forever. Come on, let's dance!"

Before he could even say another word, she had grabbed his arm and dragged him out to the center of the lab. She let him go and began to rock to the rhythm. In no time she was swaying her hips and gracefully moved her arms with the flow.

He stood there for a moment. But then he began to calculate each step to the beat. Donnie knew the song by heart and soon he was matching her every step. The music flowed into him, and he was captivated by the way she moved.

_She's amazing..._

Each passing second made his heart race more and more. Her mouth moved with the lyrics, and he felt something rising up in him, about to burst.

Easing his eyes shut, he mustered up his voice. _"Girl, I may not be Mr. Perfect, but I'll always try my hardest-" _

She stopped all her movements and her eyes went wide. Donnie quickly realized what he had done and clamped his mouth shut. He had never liked to sing around others and felt embarrassed for letting her hear that.

"Donnie, you're amazing! I didn't know you could sing. Come on, keep going!" April cheered with enthusiasm as she reached towards his hands, cupping them.

His face only became redder, but he couldn't say no to the endearing look she gave him. Inhaling deeply, he shifted his weight and began to mumble softly. She gave him a soft tender expression and started to rock to the beat. As his voice rose, the bolder his steps became.

_"Can't you see that we are moving closer in sync?__**" **_he chimed while twisting his body along with hers.

_"Because without you, I'm not complete." _His voice hit each pitch perfectly, and he felt excitement rush through him at the sight of her delighted face.

April stepped in closer to him, until he could feel her brush against him lightly. Her movements were so graceful while his were calculated, but slowly moving into a more natural sway.

_"Can't you see? Can't you see?_

_That I've been here for you..."_

Donatello lowered his voice quite a bit, but his tone was sweet.

"_Can't you see? Can't you see?_

_You don't need Mr. Perfect,_

_Because you have me__**.**_"

As the song came towards its end, he had wrapped his arms around her and pressed her up against him. He had poured his feelings into the song, because it was how he truly felt. With her in his arms, the world seemed to seep away and he was filled with her warmth.

She took her own arms and hugged him. "Donnie, that was wonderful! You're amazing," she said in a hushed voice

Sucking in a quick breath of air, he could feel his heart wanting to burst right out of him. His face went twenty shades of red in an instant, and he struggled to mouth words.

Finally, he inhaled deeply and calmed himself. Taking one of his hands, he leaned back and stroked her cheek. "If anyone's amazing, it would be you, April."

Each beat of his heart thumped against his chest. Their gaze locked, and his reddish-brown eyes glimmered. Then suddenly, April stepped up on the tip of her toes and pressed her lips against his. The wonderful scent of strawberries seeped into his nose, and he gripped her even tighter.

All of his desires rose up within him, taking over against any logic or reason. He felt her arms rise up and grip his shoulders. Then he tucked her lower lip in between his lips as his hands began to explore her backside. Her tongue eased past his lips and began to tease his.

_She tastes like strawberries too…_

His stomach tightened, and he could feel all of his senses tingle. The blood that rushed through his veins grew hot. Each of her breaths brushed against his cheeks as their tongues intertwined; he enjoyed the friction and the warmth. Then he lifted her up, both of his hands gripping her soft thighs. She raised her legs up a bit more and squeezed them against his shell.

His feet started moving on their own accord as he brought her over to the desk. With great care, he set her down on the side with the bare surface. He tore his lips away and began to nibble on her neck. Her smooth skin felt soft against the rough surface of his lips. As he worked his way down her neck, he noticed the smell of her floral perfume mingled with the scent of the strawberries.

_Delicious.._.

His large hands pressed into her sides as she lifted his head back up to kiss him. However, that wasn't enough for him. Slowly, he slid his hands upwards till they brushed against her breast. He felt her shudder from the touch, and a soft chuckle passed his lips.

Within a split second, he began to calculate all the ways he could pleasure her. Instantly, he used one of his hands and cupped her breast while using the other to support her. She arched up into his hand, and he began to knead gently.

_This is amazing...she's so...soft…_

Before he could think more, she dug her nails into his shoulders and moaned. It became increasingly harder to control himself, since he felt his insides begin to throb. It felt so good, her soft warm body in his hands.

"Donnie…." she whispered in his ear.

At the sound of her voice twisting with pleasure, he felt another wave of heat and desire crash into him. All of his senses heightened, and he used his thumb to stroke in a circular motion. In response, she nestled her face against his neck and bit down.

"Like that?" he teased mischievously, trying to contain his own shudder.

"Mhm…"

This time, he couldn't contain himself. He slid his hand downwards and pressed her against the table. Her arms sprawled out, and she tilted her head back. It was if she was laid out on a platter, waiting to be devoured. Without hesitation, he used his fingers and slid her shirt up, exposing her white lacy bra. Her skin looked so pure, yet delectable.

With a smirk he lowered his head and kissed her soft flesh. He kissed her right below the navel and worked his way up, until he was on eye level with her bra. The skin around it flushed to a red hue, and he eyed the piece of fabric with curiosity.

_Hmmm, I wonder…_

He pressed his face against her chest and eased his hands underneath her. Her irregular breathing filled his ears as her sweet scent filled his nose. Carefully, he worked his fingers until he heard a slight snap.

She shuddered a bit, and wiggled underneath him. Slowly, he lifted his head up and removed the bra with great care. His heart began to beat rapidly, and he felt a pulsing sensation deep below his abdomen. With the bra gone, her soft mounds were free, and he gasped at the sight.

"Donnie…" April groaned as she hugged his head against her chest.

Next thing he knew, his face was planted in the cushions of her breasts, and his lower region began to throb like it never had before.

"Donnie…"

He brought his lip closer to her beautiful pink nipple.

"Donnie…"

Then he parted his lips slightly, eager to receive….

"DONNIE!"

Suddenly, he felt his face planted against the cold metal table, and he whipped his eyes open. The sound of rapping against the door echoed throughout his lab, which caused him to jump in his seat. His entire face was red, and he quickly wiped the sticky drool from the corner of his mouth.

"Donnie, would you wake up already!?" Raph's angry voice sounded through the door. "It's time for morning training!"

Donnie quickly rubbed his cheeks and gathered to his feet. "Yeah, give me a few...I'm coming!" His voice pitched upwards as he glanced at the time.

He must have fallen asleep while working.

He glanced over at the desk and a hard frown formed on his face. His face became more flushed and his nerves tingled. It had all been a dream, just a dream. Everything that had happened in that dream was to remain with him. He pulled out his cell and quickly checked for any texts.

None.

With a sigh, he put away the cell and shut off the lights. His heart still pounded underneath his plastron, and it was difficult to keep a straight face.

Indeed, it had been a long month for Donatello.


End file.
